


Everybody's Feeling Warm and Bright

by livtontea



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Screenplay/Script Format, Slow Dancing, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: Five and Dolores slow dance.This is a link to a PDF of the short screenplay I wrote. I promise there are actual words.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	Everybody's Feeling Warm and Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tea_and_Nightmarescapes (Anxious_Trickster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Trickster/gifts).



> This is my first time writing a screenplay so I'm sorry for any inconsistencies and mistakes! I did my best and honestly? I'm kind of proud.
> 
> This was inspired by Escher @tricky-tricky-bones, so credit to them for coming up with this awesome idea! You made me cry, dude. Thank you.
> 
> Title is from Dancing in the Moonlight.

[Link to script.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1i_sPK9b-u9lRGJMn3jfJNxmsJIB06a9g/view?usp=sharing)

If I messed up with the link, let me know, and I'll do my best to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. My tumblr is @seven-misfits, if you want it ;P
> 
> Once again, credit is due to Escher (@tricky-tricky-bones on tumblr, Tea_and_Nightmarescapes (Anxious_Trickster) on here) for coming up with this idea! Thank you so much, I loved writing this, and I hope you liked reading it! <3


End file.
